1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for automated teaching and certification management. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact disk-based (CD Rom) method of teaching students, incorporating a computer network to improve learning performance, controlling the content of lessons, and automatically managing scores and tests on the lesson material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teaching methods have been developed over time, attempting to improve the learning performance of students. Such methods have taken many forms, including providing various incentives to students for academic improvement.
Further, forms of teaching have been developed for example, journals, teaching systems and methods, and teaching machines. There have been some manufacturing companies that have found it necessary to teach particular students and trainees, such as installers, in-house factory personnel, and potential clients' information regarding the products and services provided by the manufacturing company.
New medias and technologies have been developed for transmitting information to students through the use of computers, but for the most part, particular training and certification programs for industry still necessitate the need for trainers to travel to on-site locations to present information regarding such products and services directly to the trainees.
In other types of situations, students and trainees are sent to education areas for in-house training. Such travel by the student-trainees is expensive, and depending upon their location such travel may be unadvisable or even impossible based on national boundaries, geographic restrictions, or cost of travel.
Additional problems with these types of training are that, it is difficult or nearly impossible to remember all of the material disclosed at such training sessions. Furthermore, this type of training fails to properly address the needs, strength, or time constraining of the student.